Nightmare
by code03x5
Summary: In which Rin plays the silent dreamer, Len the fading memory, Miku the dying savior, and Luka the emotional monster. In which reality and dreams are not seperated. In which secrets hide behind your ears and between your eyes.


A/N: By the way, there's a make out scene, but it's only like a paragraph (and most certainly not MikuxLuka). Either way, this fic is LukaxMiku (eventually anyways) and rated **T**. Thanks everyone! ^^

* * *

"You know... I had a beautiful dream last night..."

Glittering turquoise eyes looked expectantly at the flaxen blonde sitting beside her. Eyelids lined with long, dark eyelashes slid over the drifting eyes as the girl blissfully smiled. White teeth flashing and pink lips curling, she continued.

"I dreamt... I dreamt that Luka loved me."

Those eyes snapped open, gleaming specks of aqua and sapphire exploding in excitement. Rin smiled gently. Almost automatically, she set the pencil and eraser resting in her hand down with a freakishly perfect motion. The pad of paper in front of her was tucked away neatly behind her without a glance. Rin forced a smile onto her face as well. Dull and muddy golden eyes smiled at the girl with serene, fake happiness, perfect as the person.

"What happened in the dream?"

Laughter twinkled through the air as the teal haired girl threw back her head. Fragile and thin wrists automatically lifted to cover her mouth politely. Hacking out a small cough after she finished, those turquoise eyes only shone brighter. Ignorant of the splash of red on the pristine blankets, long teal hair flew around as she shook her head.

"I woke up and realized that she still hates my guts!"

Rin kept the smile plastered to her face. Chuckling from a very fake part of her throat, she looked at the positively gleeful girl. Dressed in her crumpled hospital gown, and long teal hair tied up into twin tails, all she was missing was a halo. Paper was incomparable to the nearly glowing tone of her skin. Simply observing, Rin leaned closer to the girl. Analytic eyes scanned the slightly older girl's physique. As though exploring a new realm, bony hands automatically traced her cheekbones. Another ecstatic grin touched her face.

"Do you think Luka's cheek would feel like that? Are all people built with the same bones?"

Whatever smile was there before disappeared. Her cheeks were hurting from overuse. Rin thought about everything her brother ever told her. She misses Len.

"Nope. We're built out of similar stuff, but everyone's a little different."

Still gleeful, she curled up in the thin blankets. Scratchy and rather uneven, but still more than enough. Again she smiled.

"Aw. I wish. 'Cause then I'd be able to imagine how she feels. I'm tired. Good night."

Ignorant of the fact that it was barely morning, Rin brought her cheek muscles back into use once again. This time, her lips covered pure white teeth as she mimicked a small kiss on the smooth forehead layered with teal hair. It was easy enough to be an older sister.

"Good night, Miku. Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite."

Flipping shoulder-length hair back, Rin exited the room. Immediately spotting a certain pink haired girl, she diverted her course towards said person. Noticing the incoming girl, twinkling blue eyes turned and fixated on her. Thin lips pressed into a line, neither spoke a word for quite awhile. Eventually, Rin would talk first. This was right on schedule.

"Miku misses you. She woke up and told me about her dream."

Haunted and pressing, those eyes darkened. It felt like a sapphire sky, enclosing her, suffocating her. Devoid of stars.

"I miss her. What do you want me to do? If I see her, nobody will benefit."

Ah. That was right. Miku being the daughter of a rather famous group had its benefits. Sadly, being able to see your soul mate while they're suspected of being a spy was not one. Ripped apart and tossed aside. And so this never-ending war ended, and began. Expression still perfectly emotionless, golden brown clashed with aqua sapphire.

"She's teetering on the brink of death."

Sapphire rippled to a frosty tundra shade. Exploding with icy shards of fury, the girl practically growled. Gleaming white teeth were exposed as Luka snarled.

"She's been on the brink of death for several years by now! If I could do anything, I would have! But still, her goddamned family hates my fucking guts! I... I can't seem to do anything..."

Emotionless as ever, Rin continued to stare at the girl. Still looking back, Luka was silently crying, painful tears sliding down her face. Rin sighed again. This was a hospital. A patient breaking down in the middle the hall was sure to attract attention. They both knew this, and so, Rin tucked the older girl into her shoulder and nudged her into the washroom. Luka wordlessly walked into a stall, closely followed by her golden haired friend.

"You know, she thinks you hate her."

An audible gulp. Luka's eyes were drowning in guilt, emotion clearly displayed on her face. This was her weak point. And so Rin was here to help her make up for it. Even so, almost no physical contact was ever exchanged between the two. No fake sympathy, no mimicking worry, and most importantly, no pathetic excuses.

"I'm sorry. Tell her I miss her too. Tell her I want to hug her... that I want to kiss her and cuddle with her. Tell her I love her."

Whatever it was that Rin was known for, it wasn't compassion. Especially with Luka nearby. From the moment they entered this twisted orphanage they vowed to never lie. It was ok to exaggerate the truth. It was ok to cover up some parts of their story. But no matter what happened, they would never lie- just for Miku. All for the fragile girl whom Luka loved with all her heart.

"Tell her yourself."

Pain raged through the pink haired girl's body again, this time, the floodgates not going anywhere near high enough to stow the seemingly endless eruption. And yet, it was perfectly silent, save for the roaring pain inside. Only the subtle drip of water echoed in the scrubbed washroom.

"How?"

She didn't have an answer. She never did. This time was no different- everything was right on schedule. Things were almost feeling repetitive by now... Pain marked in raw scars was exposed in the pink haired girl's eyes.

"Excuse me..."

With the same, trademarked abrupt turn, Luka spun from the cramped stall. Pale bangs shadowing her face, the girl headed back to her room. Everything followed the same routine, all completed with Miku still blissfully snoring. Rin watched the pink disappear before counting to twenty and leaving as well. Her mind caught on a slip of paper neatly tucked under her shirt.

Pencil whispering against folds of creamy paper, an elegant hand was tracing another plan once back in her room. Silver-black marks scrawled all over the walls, illegible to anyone but the owner. A million mirrors of the original pad of paper were tossed everywhere. Nobody ever came in the unlighted room save for a single golden haired girl.

Once again, scraps of paper were shoved wherever it was convenient. Rin slid from the room, specifically going along the long way so she wouldn't have to look at the room beside hers. Its gold name plaque glinted in the flickering lights. Counting creases and picking out paint, the girl made her way to a silver and pale blue plaque. Blood marked an indent.

No use knocking. It was certain that nobody would respond. The perfectly shiny doorknob spun on well-oiled joints. Inside held a whitewashed room, single bed and shower tucked within. Rin looked at the pink haired girl typing into a computer. Crimson marks stained the walls all around, surely from the torn and tattered hands, which were currently typing. Bone thin and slightly crooked fingers slid fluently across the flat keyboard.

"You should stop punching the walls. It's not really pretty, and I'm sure that you wouldn't like the intrusion of privacy if they checked up on you and did want to pretty it up again."

There was no response. Rin left the girl with empty eyes, typing up yet another story that would never be published. This is hopeless.

With time to burn, and a life to use, wandering feet were often in use. Even if she already knew every last inch of the clear walls, there was nothing wrong with more discovery. Then again, being the local jack of trades, she should probably go around and visit everyone. There is a time and place for everything. It was all scheduled.

Kaito lay in front of her. Royal blue hair swept to the side and shadowy eyes stared at her from their spot on the ground. As usual, he was in the exact same spot, having not moved for as long as she could remember. His legs- hidden under tan pants- were bent slightly as his lanky body was curled in on itself. The slightly buldge that was his adam's apple bobbed as he gulped the filthy air. Debris and blood lay splayed all across the room, property of the demon in his straitjacket. A small band-aid was stuck around his jaw, the tan fabric stained to match the rest of his cheek. It appeared as though the caretaker doctor for Kaito's room had brought in more food as well. Pity it was scattered around the room. Likely trying to escape but dying in the process.

Rin shut the door behind her. She knew how much the icy cold, blue haired demon loathed light and warmth.

Looking up at her, a smile peeled on his face. Raspy and remarkably deep, his rich voice seemed to dig into Rin's conscience.

"Back so soon?"

Shaking her head, Rin bent down and removed the old band-aid.

"It's been a few weeks."

Reaching into her pocket, she drew a newer one and stuck it onto the bridge of his nose. Only a grunt was offered as offered as acknowledgement. The blue haired demon was still grinning ecstatically.

"Then how're Miku and Luka? I can't really tell, but it feels like there's a lot of heat from Luka, and a weird coldness from Miku. She'd probably taste good right now, but living things are no fun. And this is a love story. I want to see the end... I can always wait to eat. Well, if it's for the cause of a good story anyways."

Now standing, Rin scanned the room quickly, glimpsing a few torn carcasses. Once again emotionless, she picked up one and dropped it beside Kaito's face.

"It seems almost like Romeo and Juliet."

Roughly, he laughed, spitting a few globs of half-rotten flesh.

"No, that's not right. Ya see, you gotta believe that they're going to be Romeo and Cinderella so they have a happy ending."

Grunting slightly, Rin pushed a few more morsels of icy cold animals towards the man. It seemed as though grunting was their form of communication. They both nodded their farewells, and Rin was off to the next room, dusting off her bloodstained hands.

As usual the nearly glowing clean walls burned into her eyes as Rin walked. Counting the numbers lining the usually half-open metal doors, she searched for a certain number. Eventually, Rin reached a one with a small silver plaque. A number of spiders streamed from the room as she pushed the door open a bit wider.

Inside sat a girl. Pupils dilating before expanding and consuming the red of her eyes, that silver haired girl sat crossed legged. Arms were bent at bizarre angles and her neck cramped in a strange direction. Her eyes were unreadable as she gently caressed the millions of spiders swarming over the ruins of a drum set and guitar. She was almost like a mother tending to her children in some twisted, screwed up way. Not bothering to turn, but still squinting, the girl ignored Rin's enterance. The sudden spirals of light and darkness in the horribly lighted room made the world spin. Purple and black, discarded ribbons were tied all around. An especially large spider stalked up the girl's arm, meeting her face in a gesture that seemed suspiciously like a kiss. Still keeping her distance (for if she moved too close, she'd likely get mascarred by the spiders), Rin decided to make her appearance known.

"Haku."

Finally turning, the girl looked at her with irritated eyes.

"I'm talking to Dell... He was just in Miku's room, and in Luka's a few hours ago."

Apparently everything revolved around those two now. It did make sense considering that they were the reason this place existed in the first place. Had Miku not required the care, they'd all be curled up in an alley, eaten by vermin. Not to mention, they were the two that everyone knew. Rin was just the messenger.

"What's he saying about them?"

Haku frowned, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He says Luka is sad. Can you say I said hi?"

Once again nodding her farewell to the unresponsive girl, Rin carried on. All throughout the time, she came across far too many people curled up, knocking their head against something, or other bizarre things. After reaching one end, Rin realized she'd walked too far.

In front of the girl sat two others. As expected, crimson liquid was everywhere. That being said, Rin paid no attention to the rather common substance. Eye focused on the people in front of her, frozen and disgusted by the grotesque sight.

Obviously not caring of gossip or speak of others, they were engaging in rather... uncommon activities. At least uncommon for such a place. It might not have been for another place, but she didn't know.

No one even knew where they could have possibly learned how to do such things.

With similar hair colour to Rin, but longer, one girl was twisted into a rather awkward position. In fact, she was curled around another girl. This one had equally long red hair and a single, long strand curling from the top of her head. Bones protruding from thin rib cages, they only continued to twist further for a better connection. Red was laid everywhere, even among the girls' mouths, pink tongues meshing together and curling into each other. A neat white and blue outfit was deceiving of the red haired girl's aggressive nature- matching that of her black and yellow clothed partner. Meanwhile, the blonde hadn't bothered to hide her displeasure. Her brow creasing slightly and a frown tugging at her lips was the closest she got to reveal emotion on her face.

Displeased, Rin was turning as a light, out of breath giggle touched the air. The other blonde's sultry voice moaned with a hint of deviousness.

"How're Miku and Luka?"

Once again, all they got in response was a grunt.

She didn't think that even the local freaks, Lily and Miki would be concerned with this matter...

What a bizarre world. Everything revolved around two girls whom she was determined to get together. That was the only way she even had a chance of getting Len back... Of finding her brother.

And so, Rin was off again. This time to return to Miku's side, pretending to be another person.

However, before that, she had to make a quick stop by Luka. Another plan was finishing it's sketches in her head. Rin dodged the room beside hers and moved past the whitewashed walls. A dimly lit and messily arranged room awaited her. Fresh papers and brand new pens hid in a corner, neatly evading sight. Sweeping an arm across the paper coated walls, Rin yanked off a large flap hanging loosely. Finding one of the pens scattered about, Rin added a number of violent strokes across the paper. It was promptly tucked into the deep pockets of her stained outfit.

Luka was still typing away when Rin arrived. The number of red marks on the walls had not changed, neither for better or worse. Lack of windows stifled the air, limited light forcing itself through the territory from the lamp. Swift as ever, slender and educated fingers swept across the keyboard, pressing with gentle, firm touches.

"Are you coming?'

Pause. There was a small silence amid the clicking of the metallic keys. Luka didn't look up from her work. The small font at the bottom marked the 7th page she was on. Was this really worth listening to?

"Where? Did the ghost owner of this place build an amusement park?"

Oh. That's right. Sarcasm. Whoever it was that owned the hospital never visited or checked up on them, leaving the patients to run amok among the handful of doctors. Almost but not quite sighing, Rin pulled out the crumpled sheet. Folded lines were blurry and falling apart.

"No. I can sneak you in to see Miku."

Skeptical, Luka looked at her. The exaggerated expression couldn't hide the hope in her eyes.

"How?"

She only waved the paper around, throwing it in front of Luka's face. The pink haired girl examined it closely, sighing herself. Dangerously, her eyebrows creased downwards sharply, an expression not often shown on her face.

"I thought blondes were supposed to be dumb?"

Amused as ever, Rin looked right back at her. Expression bland, she tossed the wrinkly paper into a trash.

"You better not say such rude and immature things around Miku."

An actual laugh bubbled from Luka's throat, regardless of how weak. If she didn't know better, she'd think her friend had a crush on Miku.

But of course, she didn't. Pretty much everyone knew that her and her brother had something. Something special. Almost as special as what Miku and Luka had.

* * *

Angelic and looking as though on her deathbed, Miku was still sleeping when they arrived. Of course, Rin was here, an absence of pens, pencils, or paper, in her hands. Luka walked right in after her. The door was quickly locked. Wearing what was likely the worst poker face in the world, Luka stood there awkwardly. All it had taken was stealing a schedule, plotting a rather long path, and a few dead rabbits. Luka winced at the grime dripping from her clothes. She'd met Kaito for the first time, as well as Haku and two girls whom went by Lily and Miki. She'd also learned a few new tricks to try out with Miku if they ever escaped this hellhole. Well, unpleasant place (for it was always impolite to use vulgar language even in your thoughts while around Miku).

Curling up in a corner of the room with office supplies already prepared, Rin proceeded to draw, ignoring the quivering girl. There were already teardrops landing on Miku's face, but Rin paid no attention, preferring the blank sheets. She wished the world to match the paper, letting the pain of Len's disappearance wash over her. Everything will soon all be over…

On the other hand, Luka had crawled her way onto Miku's blankets. The dreaming girl seemed to not care, curling into the visitor. Hunching up even further, Luka shifted, cradling Miku's stomach, careful to not put weight onto the frail girl beside her. Strawberry lips caressed the delicate skin of her forehead. Murmuring happily, Miku slowly blinked herself awake to see a crying angel in close proximity. Pink hair hooded over terrified azure eyes, a gentle, rolling nose, and silently gasping lips.

"L… uka…?"

Said girl looked up, positively terrified of hurting the butterfly before her. Her lips moved before her mind could have its say.

"Miku, ma dame…"

Greeting split neatly into two words, the value of the french spoken was increased.

"Luka? Y-you..."

Her eyebrows creased, stomach muscles clenching. She was completely and totally at the mercy of this sick girl. Had she felt it, Miku could had killed Luka there and then, and Luka wouldn't have done a thing.

"I-I'm here... do you want me to leave...?"

Miku was practically in shock, childish nature wiped away. Thin arms tucked under and around Luka's slim waist, connecting their bodies. That told Luka her answer without a need for words.

"I thought you hated me…"

Shock exploded in murky, navy eyes, coupled with a worried frown and a invitation to tears.

"Did I make you think that...?"

Hastily, Miku blushed, feeling weirdly comfortable and yet uncomfortable at the same time.

"Well, it's just that I never saw you after you said you loved me, so... I thought you didn't want to see me. I thought you hated me because of the way I was raised."

The amount of pain burning in Luka's eyes was unimaginable.

"N-no... I could never..."

Thoughtful, Miku caressed Luka's face. A finger ran over her lips, massaging the plump flesh. There was a vibrant blush coating both their faces.

"Then do you like me?"

When there was no response for the longest time, Miku was about to give up. Then, she continued her thought.

"...I guess you really did say such things out of pity, right..?"

For the first time, Miku tasted tears. Salty liquid fell from Luka's eyes, splashing onto the sheets, if not caught by Miku's slightly agape mouth. She pressed her lips together, mimicking what Rin did in a sisterly way. Once again, salt rang on her tongue. Desperately, Luka looked up.

"I-I can't say I like you because I love you! Ai shite iru! Je t'aime! Te amo! Tú mo ghrá! I... I..."

Her sentance was cut off as Miku pulled Luka into her chest, dipping her chin so it touched the top of Luka's head_._ Lips pressed against Miku's skin, only the thin fabric of Miku's outfit stood between their bare skin. She could feel every erratic hop, skip, and jump of Miku's heart like this. It was rather nice actually. Eyes hazy, long eyes lashes started to dip slightly. Luka lifted her head and moved it so they were pressed flush against each other, necks intertwining. The distinctive curve of Miku's mouth moved against the nape of Luka' neck, whispered voices sliding over her spine.

"You don't need to say it in so many languages. I love you. See? It hurts a bit, but my heart can't seem to slow down…"

Hand snaking around to grasp Luka's Miku brought her hand in between their hearts. That brought a smile to Luka's face. Miku really was shy, her heart pulsating faster than just seconds ago. She shifted her hand so she was pressing Miku's to her own.

"Mm...hmmm. I feel the same. I'm glad…"

* * *

Golden hair flashed slightly as Rin whipped from the room. Drowning and suffocating in memories, Luka's rushed words of love were bringing magnificent tides of nostalgia. A professional surfer would have been proud of how she managed to hang on long enough to escape.

Not entirely certain where she was going, Rin let her feel carry her around.

But somehow, somehow, she ended up in front of a room she hadn't stood before for years. The golden nameplate- that matched her own- read a different name.

Len.

Oh god, she missed him. But it was hopeless to pray to God wasn't it? That was the first thing taught here. This is a show for the devil- god was off praising his successful children. Being nothing more than a useless scrap in a worldwide game was no fun, was it? And with no clue what propelled her to do it, Rin turned the knob.

Maybe everything in this room wouldn't disappear like her brother.

* * *

There was no smile on Rin's face. There never was. But Luka could still see the worried and horrified expression the girl was definately wearing inside. Hopefully this was worth listening to, she'd pulled away from the now sleeping Miku to hear this. Said girl was now hidden behind a curtain, the pink and golden haired girls hunched over the other bed in the room.

"What do you want?"

For what was likely the first time in forever, it felt as though there was a tinge of happiness in the blonde's voice. But that was impossible. Rin was incapable of displaying emotion, of revealing her inner feelings on her face. She could say 'I love you" but it would end up flat and lifeless- a perfect match to the rest of her speech, which was the polar opposite of Luka.

"I found a few things in Len's room."

If she'd memorized what bare bone looked like, Luka was sure that would match the colour of the folder in Rin's hand. Slightly creamy, but also hinting at ivory and definitely gleaming white.

"Which would be?"

Sliding another folder from the original, Rin practically slapped the item onto the bed laden with pristine fabric.

"Our files."

The girl frowned, staring intensely at the paper in front of her.

"Why's that so important?"

Almost pitifuly, Rin looked at her long time friend. And to think this person said blondes were supposed to be dumb.

"It has whatever it is that's wrong with all of us."

Luka's face exposed shock and hope edging into the corners. The mess of papers seemed to skyrocket in value.

"Is that mine?"

Grunting, Rin shook her head.

"I couldn't find yours."

This called for a sigh. Rubbing her temples slightly, Luka frowned. Rin may be smart enough for this, but she was so simple and insensitive.

"Who's are they?"

Exasperated, she shrugged before carefully examining the list of bolded numbers.

"They're Kaito's"

Wordlessly, Luka flipped it open, face still openly exposing all emotions. Her eyebrows creased. Listed in the bone-coloured papers were far too many names she could never recognize.

_-Doxycycline overdose amount increased to erratically large quantities._

_-Myostatin experiments conducted with enhanced results._

_-Methylenedioxymethamphetamine doses offered with limited success._

_-Serotonin offered with smaller amounts with high capability as well as bizarre reaction._

_-Occasional bought of CH3OH given with limited success as well as mild disabilities._  
…

"I don't understand either."

They both silently agreed that if Len every came back, they'd ask him. Neither commented on the probability of his return. The next file was labeled with Haku's number, also in bolded letters. Thinner and seemingly less worn, a blind man would have been capable of realizing Haku's recent admittance.

_-Decongestants applied for extended periods, extreme results._

_-Opiates combined with optical surgery exposed inner vessels._

_-Sedative-Hypnotics end in varied results; see back for detail._

_-3,4,5-Trimethoxyphenethylamines, suggested with abnormal reaction and creation of recent diagnosis for studying.  
__…_

Dumbfolded, both girls just stared at each other. Whatever gibberish this was, it was not getting understood anytime soon...

Once again, not a word was understood. Sighing, the two separated. Luka headed back to her room, where she curled up, eyes hooded. Their eyes connected a final time before Luka left. The sapphire gaze wasn't suffocating her- they were suffocating themselves.

Picking up the folders as she spun, Rin strolled towards Miku's half of the room. Upon arrival, the teal haired girl was still peacefully dozing off, dreams saving her from the nightmare considered life.

So now, she peeled open the files, golden eyes scraping the remains of her brother's memory. Of course, Rin knew she could never lose herself in studying and examining the twists and turns of the mind, but that didn't stop her from trying. It was always Len's job to scan the documents and proclaim his plan. Now he was gone, she was covering for him. Just for now.

Bizarre as it was, she managed to zone out most of the world without trouble. But even this temporary peace and relaxation didn't last. Before one could say, "Lord, love a duck!" (For, no matter what, it was impolite to say vulgar words around Miku) A certain teal haired girl was tucking her head onto Rin's shoulder, grinning ecstatically.

A bony hand reached out and pointed before withdrawing. Rin was almost irritated.

"What's that?"

Miku was as vibrant as Rin remembered her. She wasn't sure whether to happy or sad that she missed most of Luka and Miku's cuddle moment. Who knows what they could have done. Even so, she decided she preferred this Miku. Teal eyes exploding and brilliant behind foggy and forgotten memories, which were better, not remembered. Jarred bones lining up to her spine from the base of her skull jutted from the nape of her neck. Most prominent of all were her hands, bony and thin, yet strangely powerful as they plucked the papers from Rin's iron grip. Or what she assumed was iron.

"May I have that back?"

Laughing quite a lot like what she had done this morning, humorous eyes gazed at Rin.

"Nope! I'm going to read it first~!"

Impossible was too simple a term to describe the task of answering 'No' to one of Miku's questions. Well, maybe now, but let's face the truth. If it wasn't impossible, that it was at least improbable. And in this case, the odds certainly weren't in her favor. Miku's undeniably innocent request explained to Rin why Luka had fallen for her at first sight.

"Alright…"

Grinning ecstatically again, Miku studied the files for about three seconds before tossing the carelessly back to Rin. Catching the stack of papers, Rin looked at her, trying to understand what that meant. Miku just frowned, as though calculating something. Having no clue about Miku's past, Rin could only wonder what it could be that she was thinking about. Hopefully not about something simpleminded and useless at the moment.

"What is it?"

Flashing aqua eyes burned at her, suddenly reminding her of Luka's occasional bouts where she flared like lightning.

"Do you not know about these drugs?"

Rin's mouth went dry. Drugs?

"What?"

Looking as though she wanted to tear her hair out, Miku clenched her teeth. Putting her full frame into it, she tried to get up. Trembling arms wobbled along the walls as she somehow succeeded. Thin muscles and slight assistance from various appliances scattered around the room allowed her to make it over to Rin's chair. A trail of blood spluttering from her lips, those gentle, delicate hands grabbed Rin's collar. Their faces were inches from each other, Miku's eyes filling with rage. Never, never had Rin even seem Miku lose it.

"These drugs! CH3OH! That's the chemical makeup for Menthol alcohol! What blinds people even in tiny doses! 3,4,5-Trimethoxyphenethylamine is a drug that causes horrible mind-altering effects, and is illegal! Every last one of those drugs have horrible effects and twisted reactions- can't you at least tell what this means?"

Dumbstruck from all the information thrust at her, Rin just sat there. Miku slowly released her collar. Another cough forced more blood down her throat. Scarlet splatter onto the floor as a painful silence settled.

"It means we're lab rats… used to test chemicals not fit for even the lowest of vermin. It means that as soon as brother turns 16, we're all dead."

Eyes wide, Rin was just about to speak when Miku started moving towards the door. Crooked frame hanging on to any little dent to stay standing, Miku left a trail of blood as she walked, the liquid dripping from her mouth. Rin immediately ran over to the girl. Shocked or not, it was her job to take care of Miku no matter what. Even in this situation, her voice was flat, constantly reminding the teal haired girl of the situation.

"Miku! Where are you going? I can help you."

Teal eyes frowned like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm going to tell Luka. She'll be the first one they toss if brother hits 16. They already hate her guts and have more than enough power to hide it. Then if they only stop funding this place, everyone else will be gone in no time. A delirious human, running on illegal and addictive drugs will not last."

In a swift movement, Rin swept the teal haired girl off her feet. Pacing the corridors had built up leg muscle and she was off to Luka's room in no time. Pity it was on the opposite side of the hospital, obscured by quite the number of horrors. Miku ignored every last one, only thought being to save Luka.

Bursting into the unlocked door, Rin's chest heaved as she found only a single person within. Her eyes caught on dry, flaxen blond hair. Instinct reacted before logic and she was lunging for his neck, chasing the blonde out the door. Len was back.

As the golden haired girl left, Miku collapsed to her knees. Luka wasn't here.

Crumbling bloodstains marked the wall, certainly not recent. A sleek, silver laptop sat on Luka's desk, screen crushed, and definitely ruined. Ruffled and crumpled blankets were tossed carelessly onto the floor, twisted and tied into it. The pillow was half fluffed, imprint of someone lying there clearly marked. Struggling to stand, Miku managed to get to the messy bed before the blood flew up her throat. The positions, thrown and messy posture of the room, everything was calculated and carefully readjusted in her head.

Luka had likely been curled up on the bed. Possibly, but not likely sleeping. Dim lights. She was using the computer just seconds ago. Mostly likely thing it was used for was to study and search up about the drugs in those files. Approximating to 30 minutes, Luka was likely forced from the room, not without putting up a fight and twisting the sheets. Len was left to rearrange the room, due to his nature of perfection. Whoever took her likely worked for her father, and had only just left. Len was caught up in nostalgia when she and Rin arrived. But all this must have started from the same roots.

Mikuo lived to 16.

The teal haired girl felt her head collide with slightly lumpy blankets and mattresses. Luka's scent effulged her as a racking cough shuddered though her thoughts and the world snapped to black.

* * *

A/N: Goddamn, I feel like shit (sorry Miku)…

Sorry for disappearing for… who knows how long there. I didn't mean it…? *Shot* I'm really, really sorry...

But even so, this story is **not finished just** yet. Please stick with me here people... ^^" I'll try to get in a bit about Miku's history and explain as much as I can. This story shouldn't be that much longer... ^^"

By the way, if you've a few seconds, can you watch the video link underneath? My friends bribed- ahem, _negotiated- _for me to put this on every account I have to help them get views. Can you like if you have facebook too? Any help is apreciated, considering we all put in tons of effort into this video (I helped help with the music... kinda...) Just take out the [] to watch it, thank you :D  
http:/energydiet.[]canadiangeographic[].ca/home/video_gallery/40/mr-vickers#the_title

Please tell me if there are any errors I missed. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review~! ^^


End file.
